Tuyet
Tuyet was a Toa Mangai of Water. History Early Days From what is known, she lived on an island where the Nui Stone had been sent. The Dark Hunters were looking for the stone, so she escaped with it to Metru Nui where she aided in the capture of the Kanohi Dragon. The Dark Hunters soon found this out and went after her. Metru Nui Around eight hundred years before the Toa-Dark Hunter War, Tuyet learned that the Dark Hunters had reached Metru Nui and they were looking for her. So she killed three Matoran--one every day, as a faked countdown by the Dark Hunters until they gave her the Nui Stone. Toa Lhikan and Nidhiki discovered her plot and confronted her. In an attempt to kill them, she took control of the Nui Stone. However, Lhikan and Nidhiki defeated her and the Nui Stone was vaporized by Lhikan, although a few tiny fragments became embedded in her armor. The Pit After being defeated and captured, Tuyet was put in a chamber in the Coliseum to decide what to do with her, but she disappeared the next day. Those that were on guard said they had seen a gigantic figure appear from nowhere and disappear again with her. They figured it was a delusion, but in actuality Botar had taken her to the Pit. She later died in the Great Cataclysm. Some rumors say that she helped Hydraxon in stopping prisoners from escaping from the Pit, others say that she herself tried to escape and just got unlucky; the true story of her death may never be known. Over 1,000 years later, Teridax, in the body of the robot guardian Maxilos, led Toa Mahri Matoro to the Pit, where he showed him the body of the Toa and demanded he use his Tryna to reanimate her. He reluctantly did so, and Teridax revealed that she had tiny bits of the Nui Stone stuck in her armor. He also revealed that with the Staff of Artakha that Icarax was retrieving for him, he would be able to recreate the Nui Stone. In an encounter with Karzahni, Tuyet's body was shattered. Reign of Shadows Tuyet somehow managed to be reincarnated. She met up with three Matoran, Macku, Hafu, and Kapura in the Archives. She then allied with them stating that she has been dead for 2000 years. Dark Mirror In an Alternate Universe, after Nidhiki and Lhikan confronted Tuyet about the Nui Stone, Nidhiki joined Tuyet. The two Toa killed Lhikan and created an empire by convincing the other Toa that they were destined to rule. The Toa Empire defeated the Brotherhood of Makuta and the Dark Hunters and forced their survivors into hiding. When the Takanuva from the normal Universe, he, Lesovikk and Pohatu caused a huge battle in the Coliseum between the Toa and Pohatu's rebellion. Dark Hunter "Darkness" and Takanuva entered the Coliseum, and Tuyet used her water powers to sweep Darkness away and confronted Takanuva. After the battle between her and Takanuva, she activated the Kanohi Olmak, planning to take over Takanuva's Universe. Takanuva pushed her out the way, and they both entered the portal. But caught up in rage, she was stuck half way though the portal when it closed, killing her instantly. Personality Tuyet acted kind and innocent, but only to disguise her dark plans to use the Nui Stone to destroy the Dark Hunters and Brotherhood of Makuta, and rule like the League of Six Kingdoms tried to do. The true Tuyet was cold and malicious, willing to kill to accomplish what she believed to be good. Powers and Weapons Tuyet wore the Mask of Intangibility and wielded a barbed broadsword. She controlled Water and had the ability to create water streams or summon floods. These powers were greatly increased when she controled the Nui Stone. Category:Toa Category:Toa of Water Category:Water Category:Deceased Characters Category:2007 Category:Matoran Universe